This invention pertains to display equipment and, more particularly, to an apparatus for displaying neckties in clothing stores and the like.
Over the years men's clothing ties (neckties) have been displayed in many ways. Ties have been draped, adorned, and tied about the necks of mannequins in conjunction with a dress shirt, suit or sports coat. This is an attractive way for the customer to visualize how the tie looks and an appealing way to show the customer how the tie can be worn in conjunction with other clothes offered for sale in the store. Unfortunately, mannequins take up (occupy) a lot of space and, therefore, not many ties can be displayed in the store in this manner, especially in the tie department whose space is limited and often at a premium.
Glass display cases are sometimes used to display ties in stores. In such cases, the ties are typically placed and displayed horizontally on shelves, in a side-by-side, overlapping or spread out manner. This can be attractive, but the display often quickly becomes messy, sloppy, untidy, and unappealing once a clerk or customer without being extremely careful, has gone through the pile of ties and removed two or more of the ties for a closer examination and/or purchase. Also, ties placed and shown on lower shelves are often not readily seen.
Ties draped on plastic tie hangers on rods or clothing racks are convenient ways to hang ties in a compact manner as well as a simple way to remove ties and show price information, brand name, or other indicia. Plastic tie hangers, however, are terrible displays since only the end ties can be viewed by customers standing away from the rack.
Another method which has been used to display ties are peg boards with hooks. This can be useful but is often not very aesthetic, especially when the holes and hooks of the peg board are in clear view of the customer.
Tie racks with fixed nails or pegs have also been used to display ties. Such fixed tie racks can be helpful but are not very attractive when the bare nails or pegs can be seen or when large gaps appear between the ties after some of the ties are removed and or purchased.
Tie racks with pivotable arms from which ties are hung are somewhat more utilitarian and convenient. Pivotable tie racks can be an eyesore, however, if too many of the bare pivotable arms are viewable or large gaps between ties appear when ties are removed.
It is therefore, desirable to provide an improved display apparatus for displaying ties which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.